


Бедный мальчик

by Marianne_Cross



Series: D.Gray-man Alphabet [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, First Meetings, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/pseuds/Marianne_Cross
Summary: Граф узнавал ее голос, и каждое слово вызывало боль - словно били с размаха в грудь.





	

\- Сынок, - посетовала она, - сколько лет ты идешь, даже не зная, что ходишь по кругу. Но Господь милосерден, я так много молюсь о том, что однажды петля разомкнется.

\- Сынок? - Тысячелетний Граф нахмурился и отпрянул, всматриваясь в предутренний сумрак. Обратившаяся к нему была неясным силуэтом, неплотным, словно душа, вот только у призванных душ не бывает обычно таких приветливых лиц. Подобное могло быть у его настоящей матери тысячи лет назад.

Если сильно напрячься, есть шанс, что в памяти воскреснут ее голос и черты. Или запах. Теплый запах. Отдаленно похожий на тот, что слышен сейчас от сорочки, похожей на саван, от распущенных пышных волос гостьи.

\- Мой бедный мальчик, - кивнула она. - Тот, кто вынужден так много страдать. Так много ошибаться - с каждым разом все сильнее. Который способен разрушить время и уже делал это, а без толку...

Граф узнавал ее голос, и каждое слово вызывало боль - словно били с размаха в грудь.

Граф судорожно, затрудненно дышал, паника давила. Впервые за долгие годы поддался страху о том, что узнает будущее, в котором он - проигравший. Тот, кто действительно ходит по кругу, считая, что двигается вперед. И тогда все будет зря - одиночество, потери, тысячи лет в мире, где для него не находится места.

Та или то, что сейчас было рядом с ним, безусловно, была душой, всего лишь частью спирали жизни. Всего лишь пищей.

Граф был способен поглотить ее, стереть навсегда, но не смог. Почему? Он не придумал ответа и убедил себя, что видит сон. Он только припомнил, что его настоящую мать, кажется, звали Евой. А еще решил, кем бы ни была гостья его сна, не будет лишним напомнить:

\- Я ненавижу Бога! - крик вышел не таким, как нужно. Слишком мягким.

\- Знаю, - серьезно сказала она. - И он проклял тебя. Тем не менее, он даст шанс снова разрушить время. Пожалуйста, постарайся не совершать слишком много ошибок. Постарайся не потерять самого себя, это - хуже смерти.

Ледяной пот обдал Графа, его губы похолодели.

Ему вдруг показалось, что он уже слышал эти слова. Еще до того, как сильно устал и начал желать, чтобы дорога, по которой он так долго идет, однажды закончилась.

Он встретился взглядом с печальными, полными грусти глазами и внезапно понял, что любит ее. И узнает.

Чувство было непозволительно сильным, уязвило в самое сердце.  
Такие нужно прятать от самого себя, если ты - Тысячелетний Граф.  
Они способны слишком ослабить.

\- Ненавижу! - вдруг крикнул он, поддаваясь порыву, хотя хотел признаться в любви, пока хватало духу. Но она исчезла.

Граф не проснулся, поскольку не спал.

Он трясся, обнимая себя руками, комкал пальцами свои волосы и думал о времени. То ни за что не пойдет вспять даже ради Тысячелетнего Графа. Если время можно было разрушить, как мир, чьей гибели он желал, он хотел бы стать мальчиком, еще не знающим зла и печали. И снова прижаться к ней.

Он заставлял себя забыть о сне и шел вперед, не приближаясь к цели. Он много чего себя заставлял. Например, убивать.

Где-то в самых глубинах чувств был запрятан секрет - Тысячелетний Граф любит людей. Потому, что сам еще самую чуточку, но человек. И он вынужден хранить это от себя в тайне.

Тот, кто носил цилиндр и титул, разделился с тем, кто хранит секрет.

Но только вместе они продолжали быть Тысячелетним Графом, которому полагается лишь ненавидеть и думать о смерти.

Мертвые не способны вернуться из небытия, только, если их душу позовут, отобрав тем самым ее у Господа.  
Мертвые не способны навещать живых.  
Мертвые остаются пищей, если они пришли, была бы возможность отмотать время назад, Тысячелетний Граф сделал бы их попутчиками на своем пути.

Стань они осязаемы, он бы прогуливался сейчас в окружении целой призрачной армии, в которой воинов больше, чем зерен на пшеничном поле, по которому Граф прошел.

Но Граф был один.

Вокруг шелестели колосья.

Ветер коснулся лица, словно ласка, сдул цилиндр, и без него Графу будто бы стало легче.

Она шла навстречу и улыбалась. Затем подняла цилиндр, уверенно сжала пальцами, и Граф ощутил это прикосновением к себе.

Их взгляды пересеклись, и у Тысячелетнего Графа похолодело в груди. Слезы навернулись на глаза. Она выглядела лет на семнадцать моложе, чем он запомнил - совсем юная.

«Ты!» - хотелось кричать ему, губы горько дрогнули, но не разомкнулись.

Он только что прокрутил в голове все, что знал о мертвецах, но теперь уже был не уверен - прошлое ли стоит перед ним сейчас или будущее.

Все, что он знал, вмиг стало ничтожным потому, что происходило то, чего, по сути, не могло быть.

Сейчас тот, кто хранил секрет, и тот, кто носил цилиндр, впервые сошлись во мнениях. Оба сильно хотели к ней.

Не как к своей женщине, не как к одной из семьи Ноя. Как к кому-то родному. Но это было невозможным желанием, Темная Материя была сильнее их обоих вместе взятых. Темная Материя велела немедленно убить девушку, пробудившую в Графе человечность.

А та улыбалась, явно не зная, кто стоит перед ней, но всем видом выражая симпатию к Тысячелетнему Графу.

Время обтекало их, замерших островком в его потоке, и Графу стало казаться, что его у них не больше, чем длится взгляд. Не больше, чем можно удержать воздух в легких. Не больше, чем шуршит пересохший колос, к которому один раз прикоснулся ветер.

Граф уже стал слабее, чем ему полагалось, уже начал забывать о долге. Темная Материя кричала об этом, но тот, кто хранил секрет взбунтовался и слился в одно с тем, кто носил цилиндр.

Вместе они воспротивились желанию убивать, и Тысячелетнему Графу удалось подавить его.

Но сердце болезненно билось, напоминая, словно хронометр обратного счета, что не удастся выиграть много времени у подстрекающей к преступлению Темной Материи.

Время стремительно истекало.

С его концом тяга к разрушению победит. Если только... не разрушить само время!

Разрушить можно лишь то, что не несется от тебя со стремительной быстрой. Так, что не поспеваешь догнать.

Разрушить время... если подобное осуществимо, нужно, чтобы оно остановилось сейчас.

И время остановилось.


End file.
